Secrecy, Lust and Paparzzi
by TheAllbrighton
Summary: Bella Swan is an international pop star. Men swoon at the sight of her but when her label manager decides she must do a duet with the one of the most pigheaded celebs known, what will happen? ALL HUMAN!:
1. Chapter 1 : Him? Really?

_**Me: Please let me have at least a half of Jacob?  
**__**SM: Nope twilight is mine and all that comes with it! (smiles evilly)  
**__**Me: Biatch!  
**__**SM: What?  
**__**Me: Nothing (smiles innocently)**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this cos it is gonna be all human. It is my first try at something like this so give me a break plox?**_

_**Secrecy, Lust and Paparazzi**_

_**Chapter 1- Him? Really?**_

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"No chance in hell!" I yelled, slamming my freshly manicured hands down on the glass table. It wobbled a little from impact. "He is a pri Madonna, self centred, egotistic-"

My brother Jasper shoved his hand on my mouth, sensing my tirade could only escalade into something far more foul and regrettable. I nodded and settled into my seat, his hand returning to the pile of sheets in front of him. "Bella, we love your singles, as do the public. But the teenage boys love you, and the teenage girls love him. It would be stupid to pass this opportunity." I groaned and smacked my head onto the table repeatedly. I stopped and looked up.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, involuntarily.

"Fake date him. The public need to believe it is true that you and him share the feelings in the song," cue my shudder. "And then once the album has gone as far as it will go you and him will 'break-up' and everything will be back to normal. I promise Bella." Mr Black sighed; I used to call him Jacob until he changed into a label owner. He signed me up immediately. I have been rocking stages across the world for years now, since I was 18. I am now 22 and at the peak of my stardom. I am old enough to been considered a sex icon, yet young enough for people to not be ashamed to think I am hot.

I shook my head. "Too much. I met him at one of my gigs once, two words. Ass. Face." Jasper laughed at that but hushed when Jacob glared. "Fine! For the sake of the company and my job I will. But let him now that damn it or so help me I will kick his fat ass so far out of the state he will wish he never even got famous!" I cursed, storming out of the room grabbing my Gucci clutch bag and leaving the place. I stormed into my Mercedes and drove to my studio apartment.

I threw the clutch at my white couch and went in to my room. I changed into a crop top showing my toned stomach and some short spandex shorts. My red converse adding flare to my gym outfit. I had my own personal gym room next to the kitchen/dining area. I started to take out my anger on the punching bag. I literally kicked the shit out of just skimming Jasper's head. "Woah!" he freaked, ducking to his knees.

"Sorry bro!" I breathed, helping him back up. "What happened after I left?" I asked whilst hugging the punching bag.

"Well..." he trailed. "Edward is here!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed. I stormed out into the living room to see him sprawled on my sofa. "Get the fuck out of here you little piece of-"

"Nice to see you too." He smirked as he rose from the chair. He gliding over to me and stroked my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I stuttered. He refused so I batted his hand away. He shook it in his other hand and looked into my eyes. His green eyes piercing into mine, hitching my breath. I shook that feeling away and pushed past him. "I'm taking a shower, feel free to fall out of the window." I smiled bitterly and slipped into the bathroom.

I let the water slowly drizzle down my back. A nice hot shower made calmer and I needed it more than ever for today. He was there. In my house. On my furniture. And stroking my cheek! What an ass. "Hot." I heard his voice, echoing through my bathroom. I wanted to scream, but instead I just grabbed my towel from inside and left my enclosure. "Who thought I could tap that?"

"You won't be tapping anything except your leg cast if you ever pull anything like that again." I warned. "And you only saw my ass, like other guys haven't." I muttered. He froze as I left the room.

"What... is going on?" Jasper asked, as he saw me in a towel and Edward blushing and frozen in place.

"He spied on my ass in the shower." I said simply climbing my staircase. I heard Jasper yelling at him and telling him to hitch a ride with a gypsy rapist who has aids and Chlamydia and to enjoy the good times death will bring to him. I came back downstairs once Jasper with his tirade in a short deep blue strapless dress, with a big, balck chunky belt and my black heels and a matching black clutch purse. Edward's eyes widened and I laughed, still laughing at Jasper's anger. "Nice one bro!" I congratulated, hugging him.

"Where's my hug?"

"Oh you left it in Narnia with your brain too!" I snapped and walked to the door. "Oh yeah, I am going to that club called 'Guys and Dolls' I will be back later Jazz. Love you!" I called, fluttering out the door. Edward was soon on my heels.

"Can I join you?" he asked. Struggling to keep up to my fast pace as I walked. "You walk fast for a girl in high heels but do you mind answering me?"

"Might as well," I stated, he slowed a little but caught up soon enough. "We are meant to be 'dating' so let's give them something to talk about." I smiled, going to my car, but having my hand caught in his yanking me toward his car.

"I am cutting back on my booze, but you on the other hand. I have heard rumours you are quite the booze hound so I will drive you back." I wanted to protest but this was even better, giving the illusion that me and him were already hitting home runs if you get me. **(Sex reference :D)**

We approached the club and walked straight in. I spotted my best friend, famous fashion designer Alice and almost sister in-law. "Hey Hun!" she called to me, yelling to talk over the music. "Why is he here?" surprise very evident in her voice.

"Keep a secret?" she nodded full of enthusiasm. "We are fake dating for the company, duet unfortunately." I laughed, pulling her towards me, "Is it weird that i am fake-dating your brother?" she shook her head and i dragged her to the bar. "Hey can I get my usual?" I asked, the bartender handing me a tray of shots of tequila. "Too my screwed up label manager!" I toasted, handing 3 of the 6 shots to Alice and 3 for myself. She shook her head with the tanginess that engulfed her mouth and I handed 1 to Edward. "Live a little!" I laughed, the first of my many shots must have made me go loopy. He shook his head and handed me the shot back. I frowned but drank it anyway.

I headed on to the dance floor with Alice and we danced for almost an hour straight till I wanted more to drink. I grabbed some more shots and continued to get drunk. It didn't take too long because of the shots so I was off my head in an hour. I stumbled away from the bar, falling over a little but fell into the strong arms of none other than Edward Cullen. I looked up but didn't bother trying to struggle out his grasp. "Watch it! That is it, you are going home!" he ordered, picking me up into his big arms ready to whisk me out of the club. "Later Alice!" he called and we were outside.

"No way!" I slurred, this just made him hurry more. "Wait!" I complained but before I could even properly protest we were both strapped in the car and speeding away. I let my head rest on the window, cooling down my hot head. Every now and then Edward would turn his head to look at me and I would look at him as well. This showed not only that I was responsive but that I was also perfectly fine.

The car stopped and I saw we were at my shared home with Jasper a lot quicker than we should have been. "Come on!" he smiled, a crooked smile at that. My breathing got caught but I recovered as soon as the feeling approached. He put his arm around my waist to steer me along. We got to the door and I opened it with my keys, tossing them in the bowl before I collapsed on the couch. "I'll get you some coffee," he sighed, wandering into the kitchen. 5 minutes later he came back in with a cup of white coffee with 2 sugars, just how I like it. I took a sip, the hot liquid running down my throat. I looked forward for a while before putting my cup onto the coffee table in front of me.

I turned my face to look at Edward, sitting oddly close to me, but more oddly is that I didn't mind it. Then I felt my body plunge into his lap, he stiffened as my face hit his thighs. "Bella?" he squeaked. I shifted my weight from his lap to my elbow on the sofa cushion. I looked up to him under my eyelashes, "are- are you okay?" he managed, I nodded putting my free hand on his chest. He looked down at it and looked back to me. Our gazes locked for mere seconds before I sent my face crashing to his. Locking my petite arms around his thick neck as my tongue forced his lips apart, allowing me unlimited access. I was on his lap in one fluid moment, his arms running up my back showing a very positive response.

I carelessly flicked the buttons to his blue striped shirt with white base out of their matching entrapments on the opposite side. He tensed a little more at my touch, so willing even though earlier today I was MORE willing to shoot him for even getting with an unnecessary 200 feet radius of me. Soon enough his shirt was fully unbuttoned, revealing a perfectly muscled, toned and coloured set of abs. I had never even noticed them really before but today the appealed to me a lot. I stroked down them with my fingers, peppering kisses on each ab. I shot back up to his mouth like it was a magnet I was not allowed to leave for too long.

I felt my belt loosen as I kissed him and it was flung over near the umbrella stand, I pulled back a little and giggled continuing my kiss with my perfect structured being on my couch. He leaned forward a little, not only intensifying the kiss we shared, but also giving me room to lock my long legs around his waist. He stood soon enough and walked us up the stairs.

He burst through the door and tossed me onto the bed playfully, making me giggle from the very randomly placed adrenaline rush I had received. He removed the rest of his shirt and hung it on my dresser placed a cross from the bed. "Get over here before I have to drag you!" I growled. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Drag me? That would not be good, I will bow down to you fair mistress," he bowed a noble bow and proceeded toward me. I laughed an uncontrollable laugh and he pounced onto my still fully dressed body. "This is all wrong!" my eyes widened with the possibility of it meaning us having sex. "You still contain a dress, covering too much body!" he smirked. I arched my back for an easier discarding of my dress. He smiled whilst pulling the zipper down at the back of my dress, pulling it down slowly, revealing my red laced, black based bra, with dangling pieces of jewels and matching underwear. I saw Edwards green eyes shoot out of his skull at this sight, he did NOT see this coming.

"I always dress to impress, do you like?" I quizzed, pushing my breasts further together.

"I love, but I think it would better flung anywhere around in this room, what do you think?" he asked, and I nodded in agreement arching my back once more to undo the clasp on the back. And just as agreed the bra was flung to the back of us, landing idly on my flat screen. The panties I wore were however ripped from my body -Victoria's secrets need stronger fabric- and almost shredded on my bedroom floor.

I undid his belt as he fondled my chest, licking and sucking as he wished, making me moan from time to time. Soon we were both stark naked and under the comforter. Fore play was fun but I was tired of it, I was drunk, horny and wanting- no NEEDING Edward in me right now! I flipped us over so I was on top and felt his bulge turning into hardness. I stuck my butt in the air to allow it to rise, before slamming myself back down onto it.

Edward yelped in pleasure, as did I. The movements more frequent and harder, the arrangements changed once more as I was on the bed instead of on his chest. "Now..." I gasped, clenching my fists in the sheets, as Edward teased me constantly, so hard I screamed onr moment then so soft I almost missed the impact. He shook his head devilishly and continued to play with me. I groaned again and again and again until I finally had enough. "Edward!" I screeched, "I... need... you... right now..." he smirked, "if you don't soon so help me... I will kill... you!" I screamed louder to the end of my complaint.

"Say my name and I will," he whispered in my ear, feeling his warm breath tickle my ear canal made me shiver a little.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, at the top of lungs. "Now!" I demanded, my wish being fulfilled. We lay there for the rest of the night till I eventually fell asleep, not sure whether Edward was or not, but I was in desperate need of some shut eye.

"_Where am I?" I asked, scanning my pitch black surroundings. "Jazz? Edward? Alice? JACOB? This isn't even funny anymore!" I yelled, turning on my heels to leave to a door I couldn't spot. _

"_Bella." Said a way too familiar voice. I turned to see Jazz a spotlights shooting new shadows around the room, "he is a player, you knew that." He stated, simple enough that is true but we have only JUST slept together, there is not a way in hell that he could have any idea yet. And yes he is a player, I did know that, why was he telling me this now?_

"_Bella." A new voice entered into my thoughts. It was Alice! "I am so sorry, but this was the inevitable." She sighed, turning away from the sudden spotlight surrounding her pixie-like figure and stepping back into the darkness. Soon I was back on my own again, my two familiar faces ditching me in the darkness. Thanks a lot! _

_Then a very unfamiliar giggle, and then a very familiar growl came from a place still currently shrouded in darkness. I looked harder into the darkness and saw an outline of two people, very into each other, sucking each other's faces off hard. "Tanya," the voice I knew too well whispered into the darkness. _

_Then the light shot on the two people, my latest fuck stood there, with a girls left leg wrapped around his perfect thigh. Her arms, just like mine were last night locked around his very tall figure. Their lips both crashing together, only small breathes being taken when absolutely necessary. I let out a whimper, Edward, shooting back from his latest lady victim to look at me. He smiled sheepishly at me and held out his hand to me. I shook my head violently at his request. We weren't together officially, but I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped, spat, and crapped on by this perfect specimen of what a perfect man looks like, but the attitude and morals need a tweak. But the words to come out of his mouth conducted the final blow. "There is always room for one more," he smirked, the other girl laughing hysterically. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran, screaming as I did so. _

"Bella!" Edward yelled to me, "are you okay love?" he asked, my eyes blurry at first. My eyebrows knitted together as I looked into his green eyes that were filled with worry. "You were screaming," he said simply, I nodded and got up from the bed, I was still naked as I assumed I would be, and I felt Edward eye me up but it didn't bother me.

"I'm fine, just... hung-over, and whatdid you just call me?" I asked, placing my hand to my forehead.

"Nothing, you are hearing things!" he covered.

"I was screaming 'cos I have nightmares a lot, no biggie." I sighed, pulling my sleeveless sun dress out of the walk in wardrobe and some basic matching bra and panties.

"What happened to the fancy crap you had before?" he laughed, I smiled before realising what I was doing. Was my dream a sign? Should I stop this now? But I don't want to, I want HIM, I need HIM, I think I could love him. But I can never be sure.

"When I'm hung-over, fashion can wait." I grunted before putting my dressing gown on instead and returning downstairs to my living room full of memories from last night's 'activities'. I poured myself my coffee and chugged it, the scolding heat down my throat was bad at first but I had felt worse, I didn't mind. Then I pulled out some aspirin for my head ache and filled a glass with water. I shook my head in distaste from the drug, I hated pills but you can't take calpol for your whole life. **(This is a liquid medicine in England, I don't know whether you have it in America so just telling you :D)**

Edward had clearly just taken a shower by his darker bronze hair colour and the towel wrapped around his waist. "Better?" he asked, pulling me into his wet embrace. I nodded into his chest and looked up to him. He bent down and kissed me lightly on my swollen lips, I suppose I kissed with too much force last night.

"You know something?" I asked, he shook his head, grinning funnily. "You are using one of Jazz' towels." I laughed. And when you speak of the devil, he shall appear. The door clicked and the handle turned, luckily enough, the double lock had set it perfectly and at the right time. I turned horrified to Edward who had already dashed back upstairs.

"Bella?" he asked, peeking through the letterbox to see me. "Can I get in?" he smirked.

"Just a sec Jazz!" I called, Edward then just running back downstairs with just Jazz' towel wrapped around him with his clothes in his hand. "Edward!" I hissed quietly, "that is like I said before, my brothers towel, and it is pathetic but he WILL notice it's missing." I continued, still in the hushed tone I had begun with. He nodded and started to put his pants on. I shook my head and pulled the towel back, he looked up to me puzzled. "No time!" I pushed him back to the back exit and stopped him in the doorway.

"Bella, I can't possibly leave this way!" he whined, I rolled my eyes at this, he had had pictures of him worse than this moment in teen weekly, I doubt that much could get him in worse trouble than before. And idea popped into my mind and I ripped off my dressing gown and handed it to Edward.

"Not what you had in mind I know!" I laughed, wrapping the towel around me, tipping the rest of my water on my hair, "but it is better than full frontal nudity now get out of here and I will call you later!" I smiled, kissing him fiercely on his perfect lips before I shut the door behind me.

Wandering over to the door was more nerve wracking than going out in front of an audience of the whole of the United States to sing the national anthem last year. I unlocked the door and saw a very pissed off Jazz.

"You," he began, "have a lot of explaining to do missus!" he yelled, tossing his coat in the closet, revealing a very badly buttoned up shirt.

**

* * *

**

Hey, so I decided to take a whack at not only an all human fanfic, but also a new kind of disclaimer, I have read many of them and thought, hell why not? Please R & R because I could do with feedback and please check out my other stories please so I can get more reviews and make a 14 year old a lot happier! :D

**Chapter 2 coming to a fanfic near you!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Caught Out

**Me: PLEASE SM, I NEEEED JACOB!!!!  
****SM: wow. Desperate much? I own it so grow up!  
****Me: (cries) meanie bobeanie!**

**A/N:**** Wow reviews already I am so astounded by it, and not only with your two reviews, but the speed they came in I am so freaking grateful I am going to update quicker than planned enjoy :D**

_**Secrecy, Lust and Paparazzi**_

_**Chapter 1- Caugh Out**_**

* * *

**

Bella POV

"You," he began, "have a lot of explaining to do missus!" he yelled, tossing his coat in the closet, revealing a very badly buttoned up shirt.

Oh crap! Does he know? How does he know? The only other person minus me and Edward who could possibly have any idea about this whatsoever would be Alice, but she isn't here... "I do?" I asked in a nonchalant manner, he obviously saw right through it, when I act on the stage or on the big screen I am so much better because I can pretend a LOT easier when the script has nothing to do with me at all.

"What were you doing today?" he asked, more shocked that I didn't open the door instantly. I shrugged and walked toward the stairs. "You showered yesterday." he smirked, smugness very clear on his face.

"I spilled drink down me last night." I lied, he seemed to believe it a little, I am clumsy enough in real life but add booze to the mix and you have a ticking time bomb for disaster. He shrugged and put his umbrella back in the stand, but paused. My memory was a little faded of the earlier moments so I didn't understand until he pulled out my belt I wore last night. "About that..." I trailed, his eyes narrowing on me.

He walked towards me and I was very afraid. He knew I had someone here last night, who had left this morning. He would always just know but now he had cold hard evidence. "Who was he?"

"Nobody!" I laughed, he was now two feet away from me, staring me down. "I'm serious! Would I lie to you?"

"Well you are not telling me the truth now so I guess the answer is hell yes, now explain!" his voice got louder to the end of his command.

"Well where were YOU last night?" he gazed softened and turned to fear that the tables had been turned. "Messed up buttons on the shirt, pants creased badly, messy hair and, wet too. Someone got some action too I see." I smirked.

"So you admit it?" Jazz' eyebrows rose. Shit! I nodded and turned to make a mad dash for the stairs. "Then who was he?"

"Does it matter? I got some, you got some too. What harm was done?" I shrugged, now half way up the stairs when Jasper blocked my exit on both sides, pinning me to the wall.

"Did you protect?" he hissed, getting closer to me. I groaned and ducked under his arm to my bedroom. "Well did you?! ...You didn't Bells!" he put his face in his palm and stood in the doorway as I got changed into the outfit I had laid out.

"Actually we did!" I lied, we didn't think, it was his fault, I was pissed out of my skull. But I am taking the pill when I have time so no harm done. "Get off my back Jazz! Did you and Alice?" I quizzed, hands on my hips and full of attitude. He went quiet and looked away. "Hypocrite! You are such a hypocrite, I can't believe you sometimes."

"Just tell me who it was that screwed you and left and I will get off your back." He sighed, my stance turning from peeved off to incredibly peeved off.

"He left 'cos of the pure fact that I knew you would do this and so I told him to scoot on out and I will call him." I spluttered out of my mouth. My two hands shot to cover my

"You, you have his number?" he asked, and I froze. He would rugby tackle me for the phone, he has done it before. "Let me, let me call him Bells?" He asked, walking towards me, I shook my head warily at his request and he took a deep breath. "Bella, I love you and just want to talk to this ass hole and make sure his intentions are good." He breathed; me still shaking my head. I ran into my on suite bathroom and locked the door. "Bella! Come on I am sorry."

I flipped open my cell and dialled the number he had given me a while ago for 'connections' he had put it at the time. "Hello?" answered and unfamiliar voice. My eyebrows pulled together as jasper yelled apologies and pleads for me to emerge from my fortress of safety.

"Hi, who is this?"

* * *

**Edward POV**

I got changed in the bushes of Bella's apartment block after making a mad dash down her fire escape. I planned on mailing her dressing gown back to her in case people witnessed me giving me her the garment. I casually got into my car and drove home.

I opened the door silently and crept inside, trying to close the door quiet but as soon as I got the door closed I turned to see my sister Alice, stood there, staring at me. "H-hey, Alice!" I greeted, her small arms folded across her tiny body. "What's up?" I asked, playfully punching her tiny motionless arm. Her gaze narrowed and the tension built up.

"Just panicking about where my brother was last night." She glared; I knew this was far from over. "So, where were you?" she quizzed.

"No where you need to know about." I returned. Anger became present on her face. I felt her grab my arm and launch her onto my back, covering my eyes in the process. "Ugh! Alice, get off of my damn back!" I ordered.

"No way!" she smirked, leaning further towards my ear she continued, "Not until you tell me the truth." She giggled uncontrollably and we spun around in a sad attempt -that was failing- to get her off my back. "Just do it, you know you want to."

"Fine!" I yelled, and in that instant she shot off of my back. "I was with a girl, there no lies anymore." I smirked, she scowled, knowing she wanted more but denying her that privilege. I walked further to the stairs to go and change, the same clothes as the night before is not attractive in any way. But as I stepped onto the first step, my brother Emmett appeared in front of me.

"AMBUSH!" he yelled, using his bulky arms to pin me to the ground. Alice laughed angelically and I flinched under the control of my siblings. I just wanted to dream about the next time I would see Bella. I wanted her, no I needed her with me but of course, she only wanted that one night, she said she would call but I didn't suspect her too. She made it very clear about this time yesterday I was a waste of space. Then my phone went off with Bella's ringtone. Shit. Alice slipped the phone out of my pocket and handed it to Emmett. "Hello?" he asked putting my Bella on speaker. Lucky for me Emmett was too dumb to check the caller ID.

"Hi, who is this?" I heard her ask, Alice tensed up, like she recognised the voice. I started flailing more under Emmett's grip and Alice gagged me with an apple.

"This Emmett, Emmett Cullen, and who are you?" I heard her gasp. Crap Bella, don't let the cat out of the bag please?

"I am a friend of Edwards, can you put him on please?" she asked, very politely keeping her cool. Thankful, as she put on a little more of an accent throwing off Alice, she loosened a little form being tense to being relaxed and looked down to me.

"Sorry," Emmett boomed down the phone, I could imagine the ear splitting pain that must have caused my Bella. "He is currently... incapacitated," he smirked. I managed to loosen the grip on the apple in my mouth and spat it out.

"So you know a word longer than cat or dog?" I heard Bella laughed, beautiful as per usual. "Hang up Be-" I started, Alice's head shot round from trying to round up the rolling apple, to staring at the phone. I heard the line disconnect and Alice screamed in defeat. "You will never know who she is now!" I challenged, Emmett closing the phone and handing it to Alice.

"Helloooo! Ever heard a call list?" she mocked, I struggled even more and she gasped, looked down at me, writhing around on the floor with my brother. "Edward, you and Bella?!" she sounded especially shocked. "How? Why?"

"She made the first move, and we did it because we wanted to do it. Problem?" I asked, Alice waving her hand at Emmett to let me up.

"No hard feelings? I only did it 'cos she has blackmail on me. Rosalie can't know about that time at band camp right?" Emmett joked to me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door in rage. I could still hear Alice and Emmett debating on whether to tell people or keep my secret. They decided that was mine and Bella's job, I just hoped she had a better time keeping it from Jasper before we could decide our next move.

There was a knock on my door with a very guilty looking pixie with a giant gummy bear. "We have decided it is your job to tell people, we won't hold our tongues for long so I guess you need her number to sort this out." She sighed, handing me my phone. I nodded and closed the door on them. I went into my on suite so they couldn't listen in.

The phone rang and then a very heavy breathing Bella answered. "Edward! Oh my god I have been hyperventilating since I called. What happened?" she asked, the silence dragging on gave her answer. "Oh god, I have to tell Jasper don't I?"

"If this is going to get a normal thing then yes. If you don't want anything more than a fling then no, not entirely, you wouldn't have to tell him." I gave her time to look over her options. She was silent for a long time and I checked the phone hadn't disconnected on me. Nope, she was still there. "Bella? You okay?"

"What do YOU want Edward? I am not alone in this choice." My eyes bugged out of my face, like when I saw her underwear last night or early this morning. I stuttered a little trying to get my words out of my mouth.

"I would like to be with you. For you to be mine only, and me to be yours only. It will be easier for the company too, if we WERE dating but that is not my reason before you think it!" I blurted, smooth Edward, very smooth. "It felt, right, last night. I can't explain but it was different than the other girls I have slept with."

"Then get your hot ass over here pronto, I need to know Jasper won't kill me when I tell him." She giggled that beautiful giggle that she made last night when I was over.

"As you wish my Bella." I laughed and hung up. I exited my room once I was changed and opened my door to have a pixie fall on my feet. "Were you listening all that time?" she nodded sheepishly and grinned. "I went into the bathroom to make the call. Silly pixie!" I commented, leaving the house with my keys, phone and my pride, not sure whether it would still be in my possession after we tell Jasper.

I drove for a while until I pulled up outside Bella's apartment building. Breathing heavily with nerves, I have never had a stable relationship before; this has never had to happen to me either. I was brave, independent but also a nervous train wreck when it came to confrontations like this. Where I could be attacked by my future girlfriends big brother. Before I knew it Bella came looking for me and spotted me in my car having a panic attack. "Edward?" she asked, tapping on the window, my head shooting to look at her flawless face. I whispered damn but I don't think she heard as her expression didn't change. I rolled the window down and she smiled. "Would you be more comfortable for this to happen near a car he can easily damage?" she joked, and I was out of my car like a light. I caught her as in knocked her off of her feet, she smiled from ear to ear and steadied her to her feet.

"How mad is he that you got laid?" I asked, chuckling as I said it. The phrase was insensitive to the situation but it was appropriate for what we did.

She gave me an apologetic smile and looked straight ahead of us. "Oh." Was all I could say. "Maybe we shouldn't tell him just yet." I backed out. I am such a wimp ass.

"Aww, don't be a wimp ass." Bella pleaded, it's like we are on the same wavelength together, which made we want to do this more but I actually DIDN'T want a black eye. I nodded rigidly as I continued to walk, clinging to Bella tighter than I have ever before. "Chill. I made him promise not to kill you, scout's honour." She made the scout sign and my eyebrows shot up.

"Y-you have a scout... costume?" oh no Edward, bad way to take the conversation, especially now, I could stop this when are in the elevator, have some wild sex and then go and see Jasper, would he know? Stop, we can screw around later.

She nodded seductively, stroking my arm. "And if you go in and talk to my brother, I will wear it for you." She whispered in my ear, making me twitch a little from the arousal. She laughed a little and we proceeded into the elevator. I was so nervous, my habit came into the elevator as I was tapping my knee impatiently, nervously and most of all excitedly.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

That must be his nervous habit, tapping. I constantly tuck pieces of hair behind my ears and subtly un-hook them once they are all done so I can redo them. I was doing this before I realised and the noticed, my very observant love. "Is that your thing?" he asked, breaking the silence in the elevator shaft.

I blushed scarlet and nodded silently. He chuckled a deep throaty chuckled and pulled me into his arms. "I just don't want him to hit you in the face. It would be difficult to kiss don't you think?" and on cue he lips crashed onto mine.

"Then let's kiss right now," he whispered on my lips, his sweet breath surrounding my nose. I threw my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to reach him, he was also, incredibly tall. He picked me up a little until the ding went on the elevator, revealing my apartment. "Show time." He whispered into my ear and we walked through.

"Jazz?" I called. "Funny he was he said he would be here." Confusion filling me as I inspected a note written by him.

'_Bella and Bella's Lover,_

_Sorry had to go to Alice's it was urgent apparently so yeah_

_See you two soon, love Jazz.'_

"We are alone," I smiled when his arms wrapped around me. "What are you waiting for?" I giggled as he lifted me up under his arm.

**Jazz POV**

"Alice?" I called as I knocked on the door. The door swung open and Emmett emerged. "Hey Em, is Alice here?" I asked, the obvious was that she was here but was in the bathroom or something.

"Yeah buddy, come on in!" the loudness of his voice always scared me at first, I think it always will. "ALICE!" he hollered, my beautiful fiancée stood before me.

She jumped into a hug with me, as almost everyone she met I was mountains taller than her, very hard to hug. Either I broke my back bending down or she would miss on the jump and go flying, Emmett loved it when that would happen. "You caught me," she breathed, making me laugh at her.

"Yeah, what did you want to see me about, I wanted to meet Bella's lover." I cringed at the last word, I didn't like it when people touched my sister. Alice's eyes widened at the thought me meeting him, did she know who it was? "Alice, what do you know that I don't?"

"Well..."

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the shortness, and cliffy. I will update as soon as but it my first day back at school today so wish me luck! I am struggling cos vampire powers would be a lot more interesting but I can't now, all human and such. Please review cos the more reviews the more ideas I could get off you, my readers. The happier I will be and the more inspiration I could have to write a new chapter too. A little bit of a bribe but oh wells.

**Chapter 3 coming to a fanfic near you**


	3. Chapter 3 : So Close!

**Me: PLEASE SM, I NEEEED JACOB!!!!**

**SM: wow. Desperate much? I own it so grow up!**

**Me: (cries) meanie bobeanie!**

**A/N-** Sorry about the delay in updating but I lost my mojo majorly for this story but I have decided that now is the perfect time to update so, ta-da. Enjoy and don't forget: REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW with ideas corrections whatever you feel like, I don't particularly care go for it I am happy to hear it.

_**Secrecy, Lust and Paparazzi**_

_**Chapter 3- So Close!**_

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

What did I just do? It was reflex, I always call Jazz when something new occurs. When Emmett and Rose wanted to get married, he was the first one I called. When my mom and dad decided to move up here so we could all live closer together I called him. When Bella didn't come home with me, I called him. And now, now that Edward and Bella are together I called him. I didn't drop any hints or imply that this had anything to do with them but I called him none the less. I am so stupid.

I paced my room till I heard a knock at the door, some mumbled words and then Emmett's booming voice echo up the stairs. "ALICE!" show time.

I emerged downstairs and ran at Jasper. Most times I have tried this stunt I just collided with either the floor or the wall or some poor unsuspecting bystander stood near Jazzy. But this time he caught me, wrapping his huge arms around my tiny figure. "You caught me," I breathed making him laugh a little at me. I didn't mind I was always funny to him.

"Yeah, what did you want to see me about, I wanted to meet Bella's lover." He cringed noticeably at the last word; he really didn't seem to like it when people touched my sister. I didn't notice my face had given me away till Jasper's hardened with suspicion. "Alice, what do you know that I don't?"

"Well..." I muttered. I can't tell him; neither can Emmett we swore on it! "It's not my place to say." That should make him mad but at least he would be mad and not killing my brother.

"Yes it is when it involves my sister." Crap.

"Fine!" I yelled at him, I don't like losing my temper but he is prying and forcing me into betrayal. "I saw her leave with some guy. I couldn't see his face because the club lights weren't on the door. I'm sorry but that is all I know." Lies. Already I am lying to my true love about two things. I am an awful fiancé. "Are you angry that she hooked up with someone?"

"Yeah I am! She knows how irresponsible it is to sleep around. There are STD's, pregnancies and cancer!" cancer? What is he on? Ooooh yeah, cervical cancer is transmitted from guy's. That always made me laugh, a cancer for the cervix is something guy's have. "I just need to get his address and give it to my hit-man." He joked but something hinted he was most likely deadly serious about it to some extent. He wouldn't do it, but he wouldn't shed tears over it either.

"Jazz?" he laughed and kissed me quickly.

"I am really kidding. I just... I don't like people with her. She is so precious and special, and from the way I have protected her from guys, she is completely naive, so easily taken advantage." Edward wouldn't do that. I couldn't help but think of what those two were doing back there. Jasper could NEVER find out about this, it wouldn't do anybody any good.

"Excuse me baby, just gotta make a phone call." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before seeking refuge in my on-suite bathroom to make the call. I clicked Edward's speed dial and I got the machine. Dear god they are really getting themselves into some deep shit. I rang again for almost five minutes and then he picked up.

"What Alice? I am kind of busy- Bella get off of it, wait!" I heard him laugh before I heard her giggle too. Gross, I don't even want to know.

"Look, I don't think you two should tell Jazz. I think he may just kill you."I heard Edward laugh with that, 'like I'm scared of him' thing he does making you just want to hurt him even more. "Laugh now brother but he was talking hit-men, FYI." He stopped laughing and then I heard some low murmurs.

"But Alice, we are happy together." There was some more hushed talking between Edward and Bella then phone rattled a little and I heard both of them, speaker phone.

"Alice, I love you. You know this right?" Bella edged in, I made a noise in agreement. "Can you... keep a secret for us? Please? I believe that Jazz will do something he will later regret and we, we have something great, and we don't want my overprotective brother killing it." I can understand that.

"I don't know, if he suspects me he will find a way to get it out of me. You have to be extra careful okay?" I heard Bella giggle then the phone rattled and went back to one on one.

"Oh my gosh Alice you don't know how happy this makes us!" I heard Bella chime and Edward grunt in agreement to the fact that they could be together, but I think the grunt was more for the fact that he could kiss her in front of people, not with real passion anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get caught, or I will be in trouble for months for keeping your dirty little secret."

"Kay Ali, we got it under control, love you!" then the phone clicked and I sighed. They were making a big mistake as was I. If Jasper hated anything more than a guy making a move on his little sister, it was liars. But it is their story to tell or not to tell, and they chose not to tell. Not my issue really.

I emerged downstairs and saw Jazz was sat watching the game with Emmy-bear. "Hey Jazzy, wanna go catch a movie, I hear your sisters new film is awesome." I giggled and he nodded. "Later Em!" I smiled and mimed, he doesn't know and he won't know! He nodded and continued to focus on the TV.

**

* * *

**

Emmett POV

Something is weird about Alice. She hates going to the movies, especially when she knows someone in it, she just gets creeped out. I will have to quiz her later, she will tell me what is going on or so help me I will prank her ass to hell and back, and some people will think I'm joking. I'm not. I am deadly serious. My phone began to buzz and I saw who it was. My rose.

"Yo babe. How's life treating you?" I boomed. She laughed in the background and sighed.

"Good good and you?"

"Great actually. So much drama I can't wait to tell you. You coming around to my place, Alice and Jazz are out so we have the place to ourselves..." I kept trying to tempt her over, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively even though it made no difference and that, well, you know since she can't see me. But it was worth it. She 'ahed' at me and laughed.

"Well that does sound... pleasant. Okay, round in a bit grizzly bear." I smiled and shut my phone. It wasn't just about sex, Rose was great. She was sweet, motherly, and gentle. Yet she can be rough, deadly and harsh. She was the perfect and her beauty was outstandingly natural. No plastic surgery, barely any make-up and natural, golden blonde wavy hair. She was the pinnacle of perfection and I love her with every essence of my being. And I should, since I will be marrying her in four months.

Four months, wow. Time sure does fly when you aren't allowed to do anything. I have approval and veto rights but the girls do the planning and I just say yes. The perfect balance for a relationship. The doorbell rang and I shot out of my lounging position and ran to the door. I pulled it open and smacked my face to hers. Her arms snaked slowly around my neck and I pulled her inside. "I love you Rose." I whispered against her collar bone.

"I love you too Emmy-bear." She breathed in return. She stopped and pushed my head back. "I want to know this drama!" she demanded. I chuckled and sighed, pulling my phone out getting ready to text Edward. "Em! Tell me now!" she exclaimed at me.

"One second baby!" I groaned as I clicked send on my message 'Can I tell Rose bout u 2?' I got a reply almost instantly 'NO! Em, there is no way.' Aww, I am now officially in the dog house. "Sorry, I am not allowed to tell you yet Rose. But something I can tell you is Alice is acting weird."

"How so?" she didn't mind about me not telling her something.

"She went to go see Bells' new movie, in the movie theatre. Alice doesn't do that!" and she nodded with me, in total agreement.

"Indeed, that is weird." She stroked her chin and pulled out her cell. "Ali, you are acting weird, you don't do movies especially ones with Bella in them... Not good enough, I want answers... well then get away from him... now Alice or I swear to god th-... are you, you serious? Alice that is amazing! Does he know yet? ... Well tell him fast; the longer you wait the madder he will be, also can I tell Emmett? ... Okay later hunny, I love you and I am so damn happy for you!" she hung up the phone and dived on me, knocking me onto the couch. "ALICE IS-"

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

"What is it Edward?" she asked as I tensed and speed texted faster than any girl I had ever met, including Alice. I looked to my beautiful angel and sighed.

"Emmett wanted to tell Rosalie about us, because of a reason I do not know. I told him no chance." She giggled and made patterns on my bare chest. Tracing patterns was something she did all the time to occupy her brain with thoughts of me. Even though we had only been together for about 2 days, I already knew her like the back of my hand. And unlike the film robots, I really DO know my hands.

"You could have let him. But best not, until Jazz knows, anyone else can unless they find out by themselves. I am not telling anybody." She started humming 'dirty little secret' by the All American Rejects and I smiled kissing her forehead.

"I am your dirty little secret love." I whispered and she titled her head giving me full access to those lips I yearned for. We danced in pattern with each other until we heard a car pull up outside. We always got worried when we heard a car pull up since this was a private building. It was Jasper and Alice. "Crap!" I hissed before running around trying to find my boxers. Bella just laughed at me. "Thanks, I know this must be fun to watch but if you are in bed naked and I am in the same house as you, he will get suspicious." Her eyes widened and she ran to her dresser.

She pulled out some underwear and a playsuit from her closet. They were denim, dark blue and beautiful against her skin. She grabbed a shirt that said 'That's what she said!' and shoved them on. Every time she covered herself a little more it made me sad but my house knows so no harm done if we go there. "You understand that you are still stark naked." I looked and noticed my boxers were in my hand and the rest of my clothes were piled around my feet. I nodded and shoved my articles of clothing on me in record timing. "Little Edward needs to say goodbye, Jazzy won't like him." I laughed and ran into the bathroom to fix it.

"We need to make it look like we hate each other and slowly work him into believing we are friends then we can drop the bombshell." I spoke through the door.

"Kay, play along." I walked out of the bathroom and was pushed into the hallway. "My god Edward!" she screamed at me. "You are so self-centred, so far up your own ass you are coming out of your throat. I will NEVER sleep with you, you make me sick!" and on cue I spotted a smirking Jazz and a questioning Alice. I winked to her and she got it.

"I make YOU sick? You think you are the most amazing actress in the world. Well I didn't buy that you were in love with that vampire at all!" this was killing me! I hate shouting at her. And I totally bought it. Every second, wishing it was me.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" Jasper erupted. "Don't you ever shout at my sister like that again!" my head spun round to see a red in the face Jasper glaring at me intently.

"Sorry Jasper." I muttered and Bella let out a loud and hard laugh. I love that my pain amused her, although I didn't find it particularly funny I had to laugh at this moment. Jasper raised an eyebrow at us and shook his head. "Hey Ali!" I smiled, waving at her and she did too, but looking anxious at the same time.

I ran down the stairs and knelt by her as she sat on the couch. "What Edward?"

"Something is wrong with you. What is it?" I asked worriedly. She leaned to my ear and whispered in a quick breath.

"I'm pregnant." My eyes shot out of their skull and I pulled back to look at her. She nodded and a single tear escaped her eyes. I pulled into a tight hug and she sighed at me, clutching her hands into the back of my shirt. "I'm scared Edward, what if he breaks up with me or something."

I let out a snort and took her face in my hands. "Ali, if he didn't want this," I motioned to her stomach, "then he wouldn't have proposed now would he?" she laughed a little and hugged me again.

"Thank you for being amazing Edward." She paused for a minute, looking over my shoulder. "She has changed you, you wouldn't have cared before." I couldn't believe what left her mouth but it was true, I was the living embodiment of a jackass. I stayed out late. I slept with random girls. I started fights with random guys. I was awful.

"She is the best I ever found." I whispered and she smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"Because... I need you to help me tell him." I shook my head and pushed her into the kitchen.

"Nuh -uh little sis, it's your job to do that." I smirked and grabbed Bella's hand. Her beautiful and magnificent hand. "We will go to mine, or go out. Stir up some trouble, people need to think we are dating right?" she nodded gleefully and kissed me quickly. Jasper and Alice came in hand in hand after 5 minutes.

"We have news!" Jasper smiled. I knew, Alice knew and he knew but Bella didn't. "We're pregnant!" they said at the same time. Bella squealed and dived at Alice, being careful not to knock her off her tiny feet.

"Congratulations you guys!" she smiled, turning to her brother. "I told you that you were a hypocrite!" she giggled before pulling him into a hug forcing him to bend down from the tower called Jasper stood up.

"Thanks Bells!" he looked at me and glared. He really didn't like me. Good call on Alice's part, he would have killed me and instead of planning weddings they would be planning my funeral and working out how to pay Jasper's bail money.

After an hour Jazz and Alice left to go tell the others so Bella and I saw it as our chance to go out. I was tired of just having sex, I wanted to go out with her and make her mine.

We hailed a cab and went to the best place in L.A.; it was a nice Italian place which had the best pizza known to man. Bella ordered bolognaise and I ordered a plain margherita with fries. "You eat like a landfill!" she laughed whilst poking my pizza and cheese fries with her fork. I shook her hand away and covered my fries. "Aww, baby, I'm sorry, let me kiss it better." She smiled and leaned in. I gave her the cheek and she gasped at me.

"You have garlic breath!" I complained and she laughed, throwing her head back. She reached into her purse and pulled out two mints. "One for me?" I asked and she nodded, letting me pop it in my mouth before kissing me delicately. I felt a flash of light zoom on us. Yay paparazzi! I was genuinely happy, the thing that would make it look more official than we were willing to commit in our personal circle.

I pulled out my phone to text once we had finished eating and were waiting for the bill. 'Ali, plz let me & Bella stay at our place!' I had a text message saying that that was fine. I smiled to Bella and winked. She nodded and I felt a sudden touch on my knee with her foot. She winked back and I shot out from the table. I knew what she was going to do and it was especially not going to happen in a public restaurant. Her laugh filled the room and I just left cash and I huge tip for them.

We got back to and she pushed me violently onto the couch. I growled at her actions and she continued to unbutton my shirt, peppering kisses on the newly revealed parts of my chest. I pulled her onto my chest and rolled over in one swift movement. She looked at me wide eyes like a deer in line with a lion and it looked incredibly hungry. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her passionately. My hands drifted to her shirt and I began to unbutton it, when I heard an ear deafening wolf whistle. Bella let out a gasp and buried her head in my shoulder, shielding her face from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Edward?" she gasped as she tried to examine the girl in my shoulder. "Who is that?" she pointed to Bella and she whined at the examination of her. "Is that... Bella?" she quizzed and Bella nodded slightly against my shoulder. "But I thought that you two hated each other." She stated and we laughed.

"Not anymore." I smiled still covering her up with my chest, her bra was showing and I did not feel comfortable with Emmett seeing her chest, neither would Rose, win win!"

"Is this what you couldn't tell me?" she turned to Emmett, he nodded and she smacked his arm. "Why the hell not? If they are public..."

"We aren't." Bella sighed. "You see, Jazz would kill me and Edward, it is just for the song in public, but we know it's real." She looked lovingly at me and then titled her head back to see Emmett and Rose look at us with wonder.

"So I can't tell Jazzy?" she checked, we both shook our head simultaneously and she nodded. "Okay, I will keep your dirty little secret."

"Why does everybody keep calling it that?" I huffed and Bella placed her hand upon my cheek, stroking it soothingly.

"Because, it is a secret and some of the things we do aren't exactly clean." She smiled seductively and Emmett doubled over with laughter. She was right; we were both carrying one very, dirty little secret from her brother and I couldn't be happier.

**

* * *

**

Corny ending yeah, yeah! What do you think? Think of our little Alice Cullen being all out of proportion and pregnant! Ha-ha what a sight. Sorry again for the time it took to get this thing done, and also the length. Monstrous writers block hit me hard with this one, and check out my other stories please the more reviews the happier I am and the more frequent my chapter will flow. You know I love my blackmail! Love yas and I can't wait to hear what you think!

**Alix x**

_**Chapter 4 coming up soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Cutting It Fine

**Me: I could do this... but then that wouldn't work...  
****SM: What ARE you doing?  
****Me: Nooothing.  
****SM: Plotting to kill me?  
****Me: *nervous laugh* SHE'S ON TO ME!!!!!  
****SM: Sad, sad fan girl.**

_**Secrecy, Lust and Paparazzi**_

_**Chapter 4- Cutting It Fine**_

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I awoke in my bed, my love snuggling into my side. She stirred when I kissed her forehead and she wrinkled her nose before settling back onto my bare chest. When exposed in the sunlight her hair glistened with bits of red and golden strands of brown. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, pulling herself up to my lips. "I could feel your eyes staring at me." She sighed before sitting beside me. This was the first proper night we had spent together. No alcohol. No sneaking around. We were doing nothing but being ourselves.

There was a knock on our door breaking off our kiss. "Jasper called wanting Bella to arrive at the office. You too Edward, but I suggest you two arrive separately." Alice cheered through the door. I heard her gasp then rushed footsteps. I looked to Bella and we both nodded at the same time.

"Morning sickness." We both sighed and got out of my four poster bed. Bella walked into my closet and then I realised, she didn't have any extra clothes with her. Or at least I thought. She walked out of my closet in a pair of electric blue skinny jeans with a light blue shirt with a pair of bunk beds on it and a caption saying "I like it on top." I smirked and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you do." She giggled and pushed me away.

"We have places to go and people to see and he needs to go away again!" she pointed me and I sighed as I walked into the bathroom. After my nice cold and refreshing shower I stepped out and got changed. I was in my 'the vacation never ends' shirt and my baggy jeans with my brown dress shoes. "I love your hair when it's wet." She smiled as she run a hand through my wet mop of a head of hair.

She had recently applied make-up and put her hair in a side ponytail that was draped down her left shoulder. Her side fringe that was growing out was waved slightly framing her face quite nicely. "Well, it needs to be dry cos I quite enjoy kissing you and I can't do that with a cold." I smirked and walked over to the hairdryer. She pouted and grabbed her blue zip up jacket. When my hair was dry I walked over to her "You ready?"

"Yeah, I assume you are too." I nodded and linked her arm. We got downstairs and sighed when we realised we weren't allowed to arrive together. We noticed that the living room was unoccupied so Bella smacked me against the wall. My hand ran up her shirt, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Dude!" Emmett screamed covering his eyes dramatically.

"What is it with you and interrupting our moments?"

"What is it with you and Bells getting jiggy in the living room?" he counteracted.

"Touché." I sighed whilst unlatching Bella's arms from around my neck. I heard her grumble 'stupid grizzly bear' under her breath as she grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. "Love." I smiled and she shut her phone. "Alice is giving you a ride in 3, 2, 1." And right on cue my pixie of a sister hopped down the stairs looking ill yet glowing at the same time.

"Damn morning sickness." She hissed and linked Bella. "Let's go see my baby daddy." I had to laugh at her chosen phrase for Jasper and then they were gone. I knew my happy aura had just died and gone to hell and Emmett noticed it too.

"Dude, she hasn't died, you will see her like in 10 minutes let's go!" he cheered pushing me forward with the speed and strength of his arm, even though it was only intended to be a back pat.

We arrived just 5 measly minutes after Bella and Alice and I sighed as I saw her sat in the conference room. She smiled warmly at me and I winked at her, only slightly so jazz wouldn't notice. I took my seat next to her and tried to look like I had more lust than anything for her, but she had the harder job. She has to pretend like she hated my guts, which she clearly didn't. "Right you two." Jacob said, smiling gleefully at what he was about to announce. I saw Jasper glaring at me intently, worse than usual. "Your little 'date' the other night was perfect! And the kiss really sealed the deal." Then it hit me that we had actually kissed in public. And that would explain Jasper's foul mood. I looked at him apologetically and he huffed at me, looking away.

We talked about 'strategies' throughout the whole meeting and I was sure that I was going to fall asleep, I could just be myself with Bella, be happy and be me and just as my eyes were closing and felt a sudden twinge in my pants and I looked down to see Bella's hand. I looked up at her wide eyes she smirked playfully at me. I shook my head slightly and she nodded in disagreement, and then quickened her pace. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning or doing anything to signify she was doing anything to me. I heard Alice cough loudly and then the feeling I was rather enjoying disappeared. I pouted and stood up. "Bathroom break." I stated and almost ran out of there, as to hide my arousal more thoroughly.

I got to home base and smiled, I was free. I leant down to the sink and splashed my face. I was cooling down and needed to too. I heard the door open and close in the background and expected maybe Jasper or Jacob but then I heard her giggle and I knew what was coming. "That was... entertaining Mr. Cullen. You looked like you were going to cry." I growled at her and approached her. "Here?" she smirked and I nodded at her. I grabbed her waist roughly and yanked her into the nearest cubicle.

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

Me. A dad. Never thought it would happen so fast. But at least I am marrying her. If this guy who is sleeping with my sister gets her knocked up I will seriously castrate him with a rusty spoon and push him into salt water.

I dreamt about me playing with a little boy or a girl. The dream was blurry but I was sat with Alice, in good health and our little child was out in the front yard of our own little town house, playing with neighbourhood kids and classmates. This was very clearly not a new born but yeah I didn't care. It just felt right.

This wasn't like me. We made pacts in high school saying we would never be happy to have a child. Saying we were single and proud but then I met Alice and our other pacts on marriage went out of the window and I popped the question. And now she is pregnant. Reckless thinking on my part really, I should have protected but right now it couldn't bother me at all. I was just happy that it was mine, she was mine and I had both, I am very happy guy right now.

I arrived to the meeting early and after 5 minutes my fiancée and mother of my child walked in and sat next to me. "Hey." I greeted and gave a sweet and light kiss. Jacob went 'aww' at us and I shot him a glare. "How's my two favourite people in the world doing?" I asked and she groaned putting her head on shoulder whilst she sat on my lap.

"It is killing my stomach. Every 10 minutes it decides that momma needs to empty either her bladder or her stomach. Damn kid better not be this much trouble when it is born." I chuckled and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"It will get better baby I promise." I smiled and she agreed, slipping off of my lap to face Bella and an empty seat. As soon as Alice came in I had totally missed Bella's entrance, that made me feel bad but I was just so happy to see her. I waved and she nodded.

Soon after, like seconds after, Edward walked through the door and did something I couldn't see. I decided to let it slide and then looked to Jacob. He was still shifting through sheets and things and my gaze fell back on Edward. I was glaring at him with extra acid and a dash of death. The little runt kisses my sister and just assumes he can get away with it? No way in hell. My poor sister.

That lust filled look was wavering slightly yet still there in his eyes and there was something different about their body language. Bella posture screamed I hate you but her eyes spoke of a different story. I just shrugged it off and continued to glare at that idiotic imbecile named Edward Cullen.

"Right you two." Jacob started and my gaze was pulled from Edward. "Your little 'date' the other night was perfect! And the kiss really sealed the deal." Edward's eyes widened and then they looked into mine. He made an attempt to smile at me apologetically at me and I just let out a huff in anger and looked to Alice.

"Now look, since the pictures have come out people now know you two are 'together'." He smirked and turned to the board behind him. He began to draw a mind map and I felt Alice's hair swish round and then a loud cough came from her tiny chest. Edward looked sad and the stood up half way.

"Bathroom break." He called and nearly ran out of the room. Idiot. We all took a break whilst waiting for his return then Bella stood and excused herself. I saw Alice shake her head but Bella persisted.

"What is up with Bella?" I asked Alice and she shrugged.

"I don't honestly know. She will tell you when the time comes." She smiled and kissed me lightly. I deepened the kiss and about 20 minutes later Bella walked back through Edward hot on her heels.

"Dear god you are full of it." She huffed.

"I am not and you know it. You wanted to kiss me and the fact that you shoved your tongue down my throat was proof enough." She turned around and pointed her finger at him, mouth open but choking on her words.

"Okay fine. I got carried away but it doesn't mean I like you like you. It just means I tolerate you." And with that she sat down. I stared in disbelief, she admitted she kissed him with tongue and she wanted to? I need to talk to that girl, maybe call dad.

"Right you two, the new film that Bella is in, the sequel to twilight is premiering tonight as you already know so you two will need to be each other's dates okay?" he was preparing himself for her to explode but she didn't and he looked at her puzzled. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I have come to terms with that fact that I will have to date him for a while so it doesn't bother me to hear it." Jake took it but I was less willing. She was never one to go down without a fight, I mean this was my little sister, the pride and joy of the family. Being the youngest, it my job to make sure she was okay so I would need to corner her and interrogate her because I need to-

"Don't do it jazzy." Alice whispered to me and I looked at her. "You wrote it down idiot!" I looked down at my notes and sure enough there it was. "You will regret it and she will grow to hate you." I nodded and kissed her forehead before placing my hand on her still flat stomach.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

When I got home Jasper was looking at me like I had an extra head. Alice was still pleading with him in whispers not to do something and he finally complied and made his way upstairs. "So much for being gradual Bells!" she hissed at me when we were safely in my on suite bathroom.

"What?

"He thinks you like him like him, not just tolerate. Try to be just a little bit pissier next time." She ordered and I nodded. "Now to doll you up." She grinned evilly and now I just sat in the chair and took my punishment.

Alice placed me in a one shoulder ruffled strap purple silk dress. The dress was comfortable and of a respectable length. Not too long so it was grandma style but not so short that it was slut of the month material. I had some purple suede booties to match the dress (pics going on profile). My make up was classic, light but evident.

My hair was down but clipped to my right, curled and draped over my right shoulder so both of my shoulders were covered. I looked cute yet sophisticated. Alice noticed my exposed arms and gave me a black shawl to wrap around my shoulders. I didn't see this as necessary because Edward will just end up giving me his jacket as the gentleman he is.

When I came downstairs with Alice who was now ready herself in a cute light pink maternity dress. It wasn't obvious to the cameras since they snapped the clothes she designed, not the clothes she wore unless they were disastrous which they never were. "Ali, you know you aren't showing yet right?"

"Yeah Belly, but I want to get used to the room." She giggled and walked down the stairs before me. When I came soon after Edward was getting the death glare that Jazz inherited from dad, but when I made my presence noticed both men looked at me.

"Bella you look amazing." They said in sync and Jasper didn't like that one bit. There were two impatient beeps from outside from our limo driver's, I sighed and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Whatever let's just get this night over with." I grunted as I yanked him out of the room and pushed him into the limo.

I closed the door and waited for the driver to begin driving before I put the shade up and jumped Edward for all he was worth. I straddled him on the leather interior and began sucking his face of basically. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and my hair fell out revealing the neck on the right of me.

He bent his lips down and began to nibbled lightly on my exposed skin. I moaned and clutched the seating to stop myself from screaming bloody murder, he did more to me than he physically did. A kiss made me quiver and I love bite made me scr- LOVE BITE!

I pushed him off a pulled my compact out of my back clutch purse. "Shit! Edward, you gave me a fucking love bite!" I hissed since the driver may not be able to see us but he can hear us. "This is the right side right?" he nodded and looked really guilty. "Sweet." I discovered the slides that had fallen out and placed them back in.

"I am so sorry love. You can't see it now." He assured me and I nodded leaning myself onto his shoulder until he turned his body so I was leaning back into his chest. "This is nice." And then we heard the cheering and saw minimal flashes of light signalling that quiet time had died.

I checked myself and added fresh lip-gloss before grabbing Edward's hands as the door was opened by the limo driver. We said our thanks and walked over the crimson carpet stopping to pose together every five or six steps. I heard our names being called and it was none other than Ryan Seacrest for E News! I texted Jacob and he said it was fine to go public they had proof so we approached.

"Hey Edward and Bella. You excited about the movie?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I am ecstatic Ryan." I laughed.

"I am sure you are. You have a lot to be excited about according to the tabloids. Are you two an item?" he asked.

Edward spoke this time. "Ah the big question. We could lie and say we aren't but what impression would that give to our fans. We are dating, and loving every second right love?" he asked me and I nodded leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Ryan awed at us and then continued to quiz me about filming. Then a little bit more about Edward like how long, why etc. We lied a little here and there like we left out the part that it was a drunken night of passion that got us together and that it was only 3 to 4 days of being together, we said it was about a week and a half, we met at a premier and we just hit it off.

"So we are totally out in the open now to the public." I smiled and he nodded pulling me into a tight embrace and he nuzzled my neck. There was an increase in the flashes before we entered and sat down to watch the movie.

When the main character left me Edward growled and muttered something about if any guy hurt me like that now he would make it a personal honour to royally kick their asses. I laughed and kissed his cheek before focusing on my movie. This was a better performance than in the first one and I was so done with rumours of me and Robert dating, I didn't like R Pattz like that, he was just a friend and Edward was now clarification.

When Taylor Lautner had to kiss me Edward clutched me protectively and kissed me just in time for Ashley Greene's character to burst in. I smacked his arm and snuggled into his side.

When the film ended we walked out and back into the limo to get to the after party.

"So Edward?" I asked as we rode in the limo. He looked down at me and grinned. "should I get drunk and be all over you or should I be sober and be all over you?"

"Sober." He said to me smiling. "You are better conversation like this AND you don't need to be like that anymore in public. You could be stone cold sober if you felt like it." He chuckled and I kissed him sweetly.

Once in the club my favourite song was on. "Come on." I shouted over the music and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him onto the floor. I turned him to face before turning myself and grinding into him. He placed his hands on my waist and followed my beat. He kissed my neck and was about to suck before I moved my head. I turned into his hold so I was facing him, he was frowning.

"I am sorry, but I don't want to look like I have Frankenstein bruises." I smiled whilst kissing the crook of his neck. His Adam's apple vibrated as he laughed and it tickled my lips.

We grinded again after that and instead of biting he just kissed lightly down my neck and shoulder making me shiver. He moved his fingers lightly dancing up my waist and I growled at the burning sensation he was leaving behind them. Such a tease! Two can play at this game.

I decided to use my vast knowledge of dance to tease him back. I did a booty drop. Up close and personal. As I glided down his front and came back up I felt how much I got him back. "Come on." He growled grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the men's room.

"This is beginning to happen a lot!" I laughed as he barred the toilet entrance. I opened a door to a room and waved my hand to it. "After you my kind sir." I mocked a London accent and he walked in whilst picking me up and moving me to sit on the top of the toilet. (not the seat but the thing above the seat, where all the mechanics are.)

He checked for cameras before unbuckling his pants. I shook my head and stopped his hands. "No, no, no Edward. That is _my_ job." I smiled and I slowed down his pace by minutes practically and he bit his lip trying to contain his moan. I chuckled darkly before rolling his pants down to his ankles.

_**LEMON ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!**_

I knelt before him and pulled down his boxers. "Hello dear friend." I smiled whilst slowly stroking down his length. He hissed and leant against the wall of the room so he didn't collapse. I licked his tip lightly and he grabbed my head and tried to make me swallow him. I shook my head and slowly slid my mouth onto him. I swirled my tongue around him and I felt him twinge and shake before he emptied into my mouth. I swallowed and stood up to look into his eyes.

He lifted the dress up so it revealed my panties and he removed them neatly. "My turn." He purred in my ear as he placed his hand underneath me. Shit! He slowly slid his index finger into my core and began to excruciatingly slowly push in and out. He was teasing me even worse. I knew this would happen, it was a war only he could win. He began to move fast and I dug my finger nails into his shoulders and tried really hard not to scream since all it took was a break in the music for someone to hear me. I felt my space grow tighter and he did too. "Edward... I am... so... close!" I whispered and he whispered to me.

"Cum for me love." I complied completely and released the pressure holding me captive and he washed his hand before turning back to me.

"So how do we go about getting out of here without looking guilty?" I asked and he smirked.

"Who said I was done?" he laughed before picking me up my legs could wrap around his waist. I smiled and bit down his neck. I made sure I would mark him so he could deal with the stories himself. I need to buy cover up, I must remember that. If Jasper sees it he will totally find out. "Giving me a hickie of my own?" he smiled and I nodded and kissed him.

I locked my ankles behind him and he pressed me against the wall. It was rough and raw and so amazing! I dug my heels into his back and he groaned before shoving himself into me. I let out a yelp before quieting down to just our silent huffing and puffing.

He kept going and going and I thought I was going to lose it. Completely. I decided to make him do it too. He was going to lose it completely too. I matched his pace and even sped up noticeably. "Fuck Bella!" he growled whilst leaning himself a little more onto the wall, therefore killing any space between us. "You... ready?" he gulped and I nodded. We both released and cleaned up.

_**END OF LEMON :)**_

I pulled on my panties and looked at Edward. "Ready to face the music?" he asked and I sighed.

"If he finds out, he finds out. Although I hope he doesn't, I want him to know but I like the rush of hiding and the freedom of him not controlling me." Edward nodded and kissed my nose.

"I get the feeling. This would have been completely secret if I hadn't been attacked." He chuckled and his breath made me want to go back and fuck him again but I couldn't do it. It was... 11:53pm and I just wanted to go home.

We unlocked the door and just as we did Emmett walked through with Jasper behind him. I saw as Emmett's eyes widened and he turned to Jasper to distract him in the little mini hall before the main bathroom. Edward thought fast and pushed me back into the toilet room, he also ran to the sinks and pretended to wash his hands as I watched through the key hole.

"Edward?" Emmett asked sounded fake shocked.

"Hey guys."

"Where you been all this time? I saw you dancing with Bells and then you just dropped off of the face of the earth." Emmett was going to lose his manhood if he didn't just his fucking face right now! He promised he wouldn't tell.

"Well I went outside for some fresh air and Bella went to the ladies room. I haven't seen her since so I would check there." Edward pulled out his phone and began to text someone and then my phone buzzed in my bag. Thank god for silent!

_Climb out the window, meet you outside x_ so I climbed onto the place I was sat (the tub thing on the toilet) earlier and popped the window open. I looked back and listened hard, the door opened and I betted on Edward being the one who left.

I decided the best way to get out of the window, and safest for me was to get my head out and grab the pipe I noticed above the window. I pushed my head out of the window and noticed it lead into the garden area that was empty thank god. I was half way out when I felt the electric touch of Edward on my hips. "Pull!" I ordered and he pulled with all his might, effectively sending him flat on his back, with me lying on top of him.

I turned over and looked up to see a disappointed Alice. "Here? Really?" she asked clearly not impressed.

"No. Actually it was in there." I admitted and she gasped.

"A toilet?" she ran over to the room and saw the urinal. "And in the men's toilet? Get up Edward! You will ruin your jacket!" she scolded pulling him up. He did so and wiped his back. I got up with him and patted his back down too. "You guys are on thin ice! I won't tell on you, and Emmett got it first hand how mad Jasper can get around you. It is all up to you guys but you need to do it somewhere totally private. The rush may be fun for you but others beg to differ!"

**

* * *

**

New chapter! Yay! I am sorry for my sad attempt at a lemon but I gave it a shot :D

_**New chappy soon!**_


End file.
